1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a unique device for storing and feeding hay to livestock. There are many types of livestock hay feeders available today. These include bunks, troughs, "V" shaped, and round and are patented in classification 119.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following patents were considered in this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,449, Harton, Jun. 6, 1990. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,524, Gregory, May 5, 1975. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,889, Winkler, Mar. 3, 1950. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 1,433,777, Brown, Oct. 10, 1922. PA0 Great Britain, 1,602,111, Gouch, Nov. 11, 1991.
The problems with existing inventions vary from device to device but in general they include one or more of the following:
1. There is no method of rationing hay from the feeder. The devices are constructed and operate in such a manner that they hay is continually within reach of the livestock and therefore the animals can eat as much as they want until the feeder is empty (which can result in overeating and waste).
2. Existing methods of operation and construction limit the amount of weather protection to only a roof. It is desirable in a storage structure to enclose the area as much as possible.
3. Because it is necessary to lift the hay to get it into the feeder, heavy equipment is required for large round bales or it is necessary for the operator to lift smaller bales of hay over the top of the devices.
4. There is an inability to simply assemble the feeder after shipping or to disassemble it when not in use. Many contain complex mechanisms which are required to make the feeder work. These mechanisms complicate assembly and disassembly of the devices.
5. Some feeders may not be easily mounted on skids or wheels for portability.
6. Some feeders are designed only for square bales or only for round bales.